


Prom Night

by Miss_Voltage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dersecest - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Voltage/pseuds/Miss_Voltage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Rose attend their high school's senior prom, but the way they end the night isn't completely traditional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot I wrote based on a piece of fan art (link below) that I absolutely loved. I've fallen hard for Dave/Rose and I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> http://captaincrapster.tumblr.com/post/36847165840/interrupting-your-dirkjake-spasms-with-some

Prom night, but it was more like every day bullshit in fancy clothes, Dave thought. He looked to the side, watching his date fix her hair in the hallway mirror. She was some brunette cheerleader, a hot little number that had had many offers for a date to the dance, but had chosen Dave instead. Dave, the confident cool kid that always wore shades. Only his friends knew what a complete nerd he was. He didn’t mind playing the part of alpha male in high school, though. It was all so ironic.

He swayed back on his heels, hating the feel of the dress shoes in place of his normal Chuck Taylors. He watched the boy standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Rose. That poor thing. He was sure the kid was nice and all, and that Rose had been the one to initiate their date, but the fucking kid had no idea what he was getting himself into. Rose was going to rip into his head and play her favorite games.

“Ooo, here comes my girl!” Mom sauntered around the corner, swaying a bit but using her hands like a gyroscope to keep her martini level. Dave’s pale eyebrow rose above his aviators, watching his brother steady his mom just in time to watch him grab her ass. Lovely.

More interestingly, he turned to watch Rose descend the staircase. Rose did everything with an air of class, a disposition that said she was better than everyone in the room, and this was usually true. She looked beautiful coming down those steps, a deep plum silk evening gown draped elegantly on her form, showing off her slim figure. She was a woman to behold.

“You-“ Dave began.

“You look great!” Rose’s date piped up, drowning Dave out. It was all the same, his date coming over to drape her arm through his and look up at him dreamily. God she was insufferable. He didn’t even want to end his prom night in traditional style with her in some cheap hotel room. She wasn’t his type.

“Okay kids! Get together for a picture.” Bro smiled, pulling out a camera. Dave cringed as his date grabbed him closer. He watched Rose’s date huddle close, putting an arm around her waist. 

“C’mon little bro, smile! You’ve got a little hottie for your big date night.” God he hated Bro right now. The “hottie” giggled, blushing from the compliment from the attractive older man and pulling Dave that much closer. After many, many photos, during which Bro had a little too much fun directing them all, the four finally got into the waiting limo and headed off to the hotel.

The limo would have been a nice quiet ride except that his date talked incessantly, dragging Rose’s date into the conversation as well. Dave just watched Rose, his eyes raking over her, admiring her. She looked his way and he knew she could tell through the shades that he was looking at her. She smiled triumphantly for a moment before turning back to gaze out the window.

The prom was pretty ridiculous. A big ballroom in a fancy hotel that was all done up with streamers and balloons housing a few hundred teens dressed to the nines. The DJ was playing obnoxiously loud pop music and, of course, every other song was some dub step remix. Dave eased a finger into the collar of his tux, feeling uneasy. This was all bullshit.

They found their assigned table and sat down, the girls dropping their purses. “C’mon Dave. Dance with me!” His date pleaded, giggling and grabbing his arm. “Would you uh… You wanna… you know… dance?” Rose’s date asked nervously. “Yea, no.” She replied cooly, looking around and surveying their classmates. Dave looked down at his date, feeling a little sorry for the girl because she was so obviously excited and he really couldn’t give a shit. “Hey, why don’t you dance with Rose’s date for a few songs? We’re just gonna hang here for a little bit and acclimate.” He smirked. His date clearly didn’t know what “acclimate” meant but she nodded nonetheless. Rose’s date stood and took the other girl’s hand, the two of them disappearing off to the dance floor.

He looked over, finding Rose staring at him. She was smiling contemptuously, a smile he’d learned to love. “You clean up nice,” she joked, eyeing him up and down. Dave smirked at her. “You’re not so bad yourself.” Dave leaned back, looking around the room, bored already and they hadn’t been there five minutes. They spent the next hour exchanging idle banter, judging people by their dancing skills or interesting formal wear. Their dates came back and they all went to the fancy buffet, taking their dinner back to the table with a few other couples. Dave’s date talked incessantly to everyone about everything, and Rose’s date kept trying and failing to create a conversation with her. 

“Dave. Daaave.” He turned to his date and she shoved something into his hand discreetly. It was a room key card, and he looked back at her. Oh God, she was totally serious about this. She leaned in whispering into his ear. “I got us a room for later. Its room 413.” She winked at him and he tried so hard not to crack a smile or laugh. This girl was relentless. But he had better ideas. “Cool. Tell you what. I’m gonna go up there and relax and hang out. You come up when the party’s over. Sound good?” She nodded fervently and threw her arms around him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Dave broke the embrace and nodded to her, heading into the rest of the hotel. 

He headed up to the fourth floor and found the room she had picked out. It was a nice room but he was sure all she was concerned about was the bed. He sat down in a chair next to the window overlooking the city, a single dim light on in the room, and pulled out his phone. He sent out a text reading, “Room 413.” All he had to do now was wait.

Almost half an hour later, a knock sounded at the door. He stood to answer it, looking through the peephole to check who it was. Dave opened the door, smirking. “Better late than never, sis.”

Rose walked into the room, looking around with disdain. “Wow. She really expected you to whisk her away tonight, didn’t she?” Dave came up behind her, wrapping his arms around Rose’s waist and hooking his chin over her shoulder. “She was nice enough to pay for a room. It might as well get used.” His lips played along Rose’s neck, kissing her softly. She turned around in his grasp, pulling Dave down by running her fingers into his hair and tugging. Their lips met in a deep kiss, both of them hungry for the other. It had been far too long since they’d had each other like this.

She moaned softly into the kiss as Dave grabbed her ass, pulling her closer. “You look fucking amazing tonight.” He spoke against her neck, kissing it again.

“To the bed?” She suggested, her voice breathy and needy.

“No, fuck the bed. Fuck this traditional cliché shit. We’re making our own night.” Dave grabbed her, bringing Rose over to the small kitchen area. He hefted her up and sat her on the counter, pushing up her evening gown until it sat around her hips and he could make his way between her thighs. His mouth attached to her neck, sucking hard at the pale pristine skin. “Nng… no marks,” Rose moaned, her arms around him, holding him close, betraying her true wants. Dave continued for a few more minutes, pulling back with a small lick and a kiss to the now bruised area. “Too late.”

They kissed again, passionately, so enamored with each other. Rose’s tongue met Dave’s and they battled for dominance. She always won and Dave gave into her too easily. She gently scraped her teeth along his tongue, giving it a soft bite to which Dave moaned eagerly. Dave slid his hands up her thighs, feeling the lacey tops of her thigh highs before his fingers found her warm skin, his hands smoothing against it until they met her hot center. He broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together, breathing heavily. “Tell me what you want, Rose.”

She grabbed him by the back of his head and ripped his hair back, forcing Dave to look into her eyes. “Use your mouth,” she demanded softly, letting go of his hair. Dave bit his own lip, unsuccessfully stifling a moan of arousal. He hiked her dress up higher around her waist and pulled her hips forward on the countertop. He hooked his fingers in Rose’s black lace panties and pulled them down and off of her legs. Without a moment’s hesitation he leaned down, licking her hot sex slowly with a groan.

Rose moaned softly, leaning back on her elbows and watching Dave’s head down between her thighs. His tongue ran up and down her soft, pink lips, exploring for several long minutes until he finally gave in, wanting badly to give her pleasure. Dave’s tongue sought out the tiny hard nub that was her clit and sucked it gently between his lips, Rose whimpering above him. He pressed his tongue to the little bud and rubbed it incessantly.

Dave held one of Rose’s thigh’s in his grip, spreading her legs widely as his other hand trailed down, a fingertips teasing her torrid entrance. A single finger slipped inside and Rose groaned, leaning back on one elbow as her other hand threaded into Dave’s hair again, holding him close, her whole body shaking from pleasure. “Another,” she moaned, slowly rolling her hips against Dave’s mouth. Dave smirked against her hot cunt, pressing a second finger inside her and curling them slowly, rhythmically pressing the tips of his fingers against the spongey spot inside of her.

She couldn’t hold on and enjoy the pleasure. Dave got her so hot, so close. It was unlike being with anyone else. No one could arouse her to this level. No one could make her this passionate. No one could make her this vulnerable.

“Dave…” She whimpered, hips shaking coarsely as the pleasure began to overwhelm Rose. Dave knew that was his cue and began to speed up his motions, licking and fingering her faster and with more intent. He wanted to give her an exceptional orgasm, as he always did. Dave didn’t have many talents, but this was certainly one he was proud of.

Rose’s head fell back and she moaned loudly, her cry echoing through the room. With a hard shudder she came, bucking her hips almost violently. Dave quickly drew his arm around her hips and held her close, keeping his mouth attached to her while she rode out her orgasm. Even as her sounds of pleasure began to die down, he continued licking her hard and curling his fingers into her, trying to bleed out every last drop of ecstasy. 

She pulled his head up by his hair and smirked at him, sighing for a job well done. Dave’s mouth and chin were covered in her wetness and he licked his lips eagerly, wiping the rest on his sleeve, not giving a shit about the tux at the moment. Rose pulled him close by the legs, and kissed him heatedly, her body still on fire, not ready for the night to end. Dave grabbed her hand and pressed it between his own legs, letting her feel how hard he was for her. He groaned as she rubbed her hand hard along his length, biting his lip as she did it. Dave helped her off the counter and they stood together, making out incessantly, hands all over each other.

“Oh my God, like, what the fuck?”

Dave turned only to see his date staring at them with wide eyes, her hands on her hips. She was fuming.

“I gave you a key so you could get ready for me, not fuck your sister! You’re disgusting! That’s your sister! “ She walked up to Dave, giving Rose a cold look that did not phase the girl, and shouted in his face. “I’m going to tell the whole school how disgusting you two are.”

Dave ran a hand through his hair, fixing it, and looked down at his date with a smile so evil that Rose was bursting with pride in him. “Go ahead. Tell them. No one will believe you. I’m higher on the social scale than you anyway. You’re not even head cheerleader. You’re just a base. No one will give a shit about what you have to say. All you’ll be telling them is that the most popular boy in school left you high and dry at the prom cus you were being an annoying little bitch.”

She stared in horror, her mouth moving but no retort coming out. Rose smoothed her dress down and grabbed her clutch, sliding her arm around Dave’s. “Let’s go home. This place is full of trash,” she sighed, pointedly looking at Dave’s date. Dave leaned in, giving Rose a lingering kiss that only served to get their audience more riled up. He picked up Rose’s panties off the floor and stuffed them in the breast pocket of his tux.“Let’s go.” 

They left the hotel, arm in arm, waiting outside for Bro to pick them up. Rose chuckled softly. “That poor girl. She’ll probably end up inviting my date back to the room. He wasn’t so bad, just a little too eager. It’s so hard to find a quality man these days.” She looked up at Dave, smirking. He smiled widely at her, making a lewd gesture with his tongue. “No need to look. Your knight has arrived.”

 

END.


End file.
